Sausaku: Restos de Abril
by Gataficcion
Summary: Llévate los restos de abril... llévate los besos que jamás te di  8


Songfic, canción: Restos de Abril, Camila.

Disclaimer on.

* * *

><p><strong>Restos de Abril<strong>

_Ella era Sakura Haruno: Terca, inocente, ingenua, infantil, molesta, loca, bipolar, tan dulce como su cabello. Simplemente empalagaba. Y claro, tan inteligente y manipuladora como la mejor de las mujeres. Ella era la mujer que había encendido el alma de muchos hombres que habían apagado la suya. Esa era ella._

_Él era Sasuke Uchiha, era el hombre perfecto. Cruelmente perfecto para cualquier mujer menos para ella. Egoísta, egocéntrico, sociópata, celoso, manipulador… Y odiaba todas las cosas que hacían irrepetible la personalidad de ella. Sí, ese era Sasuke Uchiha._

_**Llévate los restos de abril, **_

_**llévate los besos que jamás te di.**_

_Alguna vez, en tiempos muy lejanos Rock Lee se había enamorado de ella. Igual que Naruto. Muchos habían amado su corazón y ella les había encendido el alma pero todos se apagaron. Se apagaron de la misma manera como ella se había apagado. Como ella estaba apagada._

_**Los segundos de mi reloj y este corazón roto en dos.**_

_**Llévate tu piel y el dolor llévate tu nombre lejos de mi voz**_

_Alguna vez, en tiempos igual de lejanos que los de ella, él había amado a una mujer llamada Karin. El inicio y el fin de su mundo había sido ella que se fundía con él hasta el fondo mismo de su alma. Pero ella no lo había amado de la misma forma y se marchó dejando sus sueños rotos… o al menos cojeando._

_**Déjame el silencio que aquí**_

_**cada historia me habla de ti**_

_Y no fue hasta que se conocieron y decidieron que podían estar juntos que vieron los imperfectos que eran uno junto al otro. Y Sakura Haruno, la que tenía el alma apagada se enamoró y su inocencia prendió a las ilusiones que se dispararon como fuegos artificiales en verano. El silencio dejó de darle dolor de cabeza si era el silencio de Sasuke y lo cierto era que casi siempre había silencio._

_**Llévate mis sueños y el universo que se vuelve tan pequeño**_

_**no tengo a donde ir, me desbarata.**_

_Y el tiempo pasó y la vida les entregó nuevos desafíos pero en el fondo seguían siendo los mismos. En el fondo seguían amándose y Sakura seguía con sus ilusiones de abril. Y su alma se encendía cada vez que lo veía y su cuerpo estallaba cada vez que él la tocaba. Y ella creía que él sentía lo mismo y de pronto… de pronto todo se oscureció._

_**Tu amor fugaz que a veces hiere a veces mata**_

_**llévate el sur y el sol; que estoy desorientado, que vivo congelado**_

_Para Sakura los rastros de abril y de su felicidad la atormentaban y no sabía lo que Sasuke sentía. Su inocencia le golpeaba y la hacía sentirse basura mientras en su mente su orgullo le decía que él no sentía ni valía la pena. Y su corazón le rogaba que no dejara que el orgullo matara al amor pero… Sakura prefirió dejar que el orgullo gane._

_**Llévate esta absurda verdad**_

_**dime donde guardo tanta soledad**_

_Es que esa era Sakura Haruno, orgullosa hasta la médula y aunque había sido capaz de pisar su orgullo varias veces por Sasuke ya no podría serlo. Ya nunca más. Y así, el olor de Sasuke y su nombre comenzaron a perderse como los ecos de abril. Así, Sasuke se volvió una verdad absurda que se contaba como una historia de amor más. Una historia con un punto ideal._

_**Llévate contigo tu voz y jamás me digas adiós.**_

_Y Sasuke Uchiha siguió caminando entre las sombras que alguna vez fueron iluminadas por aquellos ojos verdes brillantes y esperanzados. Y el camino de ella se transformó hasta dejarlo afuera. Y el camino de ella dejó al lejano abril donde su amor brilló fuera de todo. Y para Sasuke Uchiha ella se había llevado los restos de abril. Ella se había llevado su voz y su adiós. Y en realidad ella no se llevó nada sino que fue él quien la abandonó._

_**Llévate mis sueños y el universo que se vuelve tan pequeño**_

_**no tengo a donde ir me desbarata.**_

_Para Sakura el universo se volvió tan pequeño en aquellos días que el aire se terminó y la asfixiaba. Sakura estaba segura que el sol no volvería a brillar. Y la verdad se volvió gris y el pasado se volvió confuso y todo quedó sin remedio. Y cuando todo parecía perdido el orgullo de Sakura mató al amor y la convenció que aquel hombre no se merecía ni su odio… solo se merecía su olvido._

_**Tu amor fugaz que a veces hiere, a veces mata**_

_**llévate el sur y el sol que estoy desorientado, **_

_**que vivo congelado si no estás a mi lado amor.**_

_Así cuando el olvido dejó las cosas en calma y el orgullo obtuvo su venganza el silencio se congeló y volvió a darle dolor de cabeza. Así, Sakura aprendió a vivir sin su aire particular y buscó algo más que encendiera su alma. Así, Sakura Haruno dejó que el viento se llevara los restos del abril donde su amor por Sasuke Uchiha se volvió eterno. Así, los besos que luego de la despedida ambos ansiaron darse se quedaron sujetados en una esquina con un hilo de suspiros y el último ramo de flores que él le dio._

_**Llévate mis sueños y el universo que se vuelve tan pequeño**_

_**no tengo a donde ir me desbarata**_

_Y Sasuke Uchiha no volvió a pensar en ella hasta cierto día, cuando el tiempo pasó y los volvió viejos a ambos. Sasuke caminaba por un parque en silencio y el frío era tan intenso que cuando soplaba salía aquella pequeña niebla de su boca y frotaba sus manos enguantadas con furia. Y extrañamente una pequeña Sakura cayó frente a él._

_Y cuando los recuerdos cruzaron por la mente de Sasuke Uchiha mientras miraba los pétalos delicados de aquella flor su corazón le molestó. Hubiera jurado que su corazón hace mucho tiempo había dejado de latir pero aquel dolor le mostraba que no era así. Aquel lejano abril volvió al presente._

_**Tu amor fugaz que a veces hiere a veces mata**_

_Y entonces Sasuke supo que él con toda su perfección demostró ser imperfecto para ella no por ser egocéntrico o egoísta con los demás sino por haberlo sido con ella. Y supo que abril fue arrastrado por el tiempo porque él rompió su inocencia y ella volvió ese dolor en invisibilidad. Porque lo cierto era que no había vuelto a verla. Y el tiempo en el reloj de Sasuke Uchiha se volvió eterno junto con el recuerdo de Sakura Haruno en medio de los restos de un abril lejano._

_**Llévate el sur y el sol que estoy desorientado**_

_**que vivo congelado si no estás a mi lado amor**_**...**


End file.
